Someone to love me
by gentlespirit47
Summary: Miranda and Andrea's relationship develops.  You need to read "Someone" before this story. Femslash.


**Someone to love me** by gentlespirit47

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Summary: Continues the story of Miranda and Andrea picking up where "Someone" finished. You need to read that first for this story to make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor is any profit made from this story

Rating – M for strong sexual content.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Miranda peered around the end of the bookshelf. When oh when, would the wretched woman who worked in the accounts department leave the store?

For the umpteenth time Miranda asked herself what she thought she was doing in the large Barnes and Noble book store, holding not one, but two lesbian sex manuals, waiting for a stupid woman from the accounts department to leave the store so that she could complete her purchase without being seen.

Miranda caught sight of her reflection in the glass surface of a display.

"I must need my head testing" she mumbled to no-one in particular.

The brown curly wig, scarf and sunglasses (which she had surreptitiously borrowed from the closet earlier) would surely be enough to keep her from being recognised. However, Miranda simply could not afford to take the chance.

The fashion maverick found herself in the bookstore that warm Friday afternoon for one reason only. She wanted to surprise her beautiful new girlfriend.

Miranda's relationship with Andrea was only a few weeks old, and so far, Andrea had seemed happy to steer the sexual side of their relationship completely. Miranda had confessed that she knew very little about lesbian sex and desperately wanted to impress the younger woman with a few smart moves of her own.

She was reluctant to access such material on the internet at home, in case the girls or Andrea should see her and at work was out of the question, hence the bookstore.

Once again Miranda peered around the bookshelf.

James, who was duty manager that afternoon, nudged his colleague Isabel knowingly.

"Keep an eye on the weird woman in adult books" he told her, "looks like she might do a runner without paying".

"I've already clocked her" Isabel responded promptly, "I might just take a stroll over there."

The editor saw the assistant heading her way and groaned inwardly. In an effort to deflect attention she turned to the bookshelf and grasped the first book with came to hand, pretending to look at something with feigned interest at a book detailing Austrian beef festival for the gay back-packer.

Isabel looked at the book and smirked before looking at Miranda and informing her "The store will be closing in a few minutes ma'am, do you wish to finalise your purchases?"

Miranda could feel her face turning red and responded quietly, "Oui,...merci" and then walked reluctantly towards the checkout to pay for the books. Fortunately, the stupid woman from accounts exited the store just as she reached the checkout.

Miranda paid in cash and left the store quickly, her heart thudding in her chest. Grinning slightly to herself, she imagined that teenage boys must have a similar experience purchasing their first packet of rubbers.

Entering a crowded Starbucks a few doors down, the fashion maverick slipped discretely into the ladies room. While there, she took off the brown wig and glasses and put them away in her oversized James Holt bag.

Leaving the ladies room, Miranda sent a quick text to Roy instructing him to pick her up and drop her back at the town house. She had done it! Mission accomplished!

Sitting in the back of the town car, Miranda smiled quietly to herself as she thought of Andrea. In such a short space of time the younger woman had captured her heart.

The older woman thought back over the last few weeks and realised that there had been a lot of "firsts" for her recently: for the first time in her forty-eight years she was actually truly happy, and also for the first time was totally in love. When they had made love for the first time, she experienced sexual desire for the first time and had had her first orgasm – ever. Yes, there had been a lot of firsts recently and it thrilled her to her core.

This was also the first time she had ever purchased a sex manual. The older desperately wanted to please her younger lover, but being very naive about all matters sexual had very little idea how to go about it, so the book had seemed like a very good idea when she had thought of it.

What Miranda hadn't anticipated, was the "Mission Impossible" she would have to endure in order to purchase said sex manual.

The traffic was slowing to a halt so the editor leaned forward informing Roy that she had some confidential calls to make and promptly raised the privacy screen.

Taking out the most promising of the two books, she opened it at random.

Miranda's jaw dropped! Could you actually _do that?_

"Oh my" she commented, "I'm too old for this", promptly fanning herself with the book.

On the other hand...picturing herself and Andrea in the starring roles...

Turning the page her eyes widened considerably, "Now that's just plain ridiculous" she grumbled, "No way my knees would hold me up that long", before flicking back impatiently to the beginning of the book, where she should have started to begin with.

Fifteen minutes later the car finally pulled up outside the town house, and a considerably flustered Miranda exited swiftly.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

Letting herself in she called out , "Andrea, dear, ...are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Mira," Andrea called back, above the noise of the soft jazz that was playing on the radio.

Miranda walked towards the kitchen, her black patent leather Jimmy Choos clicking loudly on the marble flooring.

Standing in the doorway, the fashion maverick sighed softly and she studied Andrea, who was currently carefully stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Did the girls get away ok?" she asked her after a few moments.

"Yeah, Greg picked them up about half an hour ago. They said they would ring you when they get there and have had dinner." Andrea responded turning to look at Miranda with a soft smile. "I can't leave this or it will burn, but come over here and give me a hug please".

Miranda moved forward and circled the younger woman's waist from behind, kissing her gently behind the ear. "Something smells good...and the food looks good too." She joked softly.

"Hmm," Andrea swivelled round to give Miranda a soft kiss, "I hope it's going to be good – spaghetti and meatballs – all my own recipe. Perhaps you could open a bottle of wine to go with it, you choose."

"I will be ring back then" Miranda made her way to the cellar, and selected a very nice Cabernet Sauvignon to go with their spaghetti.

Making her way back up the stairs to the kitchen, the editor then uncorked the bottle leaving it on the counter to breathe for a while.

"So," she began, "Friday night and we are alone. Whatever shall we do to amuse ourselves tonight?" she asked coyly.

"I can think of quite a few things" Andrea mumbled at the pot.

"Such as?" Miranda persisted.

Andrea decided to call Miranda's bluff, and folding her arms she turned to address the older woman with an sultry expression.

"Well," Andrea deadpanned "first of all, I thought we would have dinner with a difference. I thought I would strip naked and you could eat dinner off of me, the meatballs are just a nice size for one to balance in my navel. I hear it's a very arousing experience. Then I thought we could try something a little different – I thought maybe I could blindfold you and tie you to the headboard of the bed" Miranda's jaw dropped slightly and she made a strange squeaking sound, "then I was going to repeatedly bring you to the point of orgasm with my Rampant Rabbit vibrator, before finally letting you come - leaving you in a satisfied boneless heap in the middle of the bed."

The younger woman promptly turned back to the stove, slowly stirring the sauce, whilst desperately trying not to laugh at the older woman's gob smacked reaction.

"A...are..are you serious?" Miranda asked somewhat nervously.

Andrea's shoulders began to shake.

"Oh you!" Miranda complained. "What is a Rancid Rabbit anyway?"

At this, Andrea really couldn't hold it together any longer, and dissolved into a full belly laugh.

"Miranda darling you are priceless. I promise I will show you later."

x

x

TBC Do you guys want more?


End file.
